The Wish Bracelet
by chibamishiro
Summary: DISCONTINUED. When Serenity receives a mysterious bracelet from Isis, she makes a wish, a wish for something that she thinks is totally impossible. What happens when the bracelet starts working its magic? Couples inside.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm very proud to present my second story on the Yu-Gi-Oh! section of fanfiction. I might not write anymore after a couple more of these so I'll work my hardest. I'm trying to make my chapters longer and I'll make sure to edit them so there aren't any spelling mistakes. Please enjoy my new story!**

**Wait! Before you read, listen up! I've decided to make Yami and Yuugi twin brothers because it's kind of hard to do the mind conversations between the two.

* * *

**

**The Wish Bracelet**

**Written by: lightinshadows**

_When Serenity finds a "magical" bracelet at the shop that Isis owns, she makes a simple, harmless wish that she thought wouldn't mean anything. How wrong can she be? With two idiots trying to win her heart and a certain C.E.O she is now crushing on...could her wish possibly come true? _

_Pairings: Seto x Serenity. Joey x Mai, Anzu x Yami, Mokuba x Rebecca (slight) _

**

* * *

**

Chapter One

_The Bracelet_

Serenity Wheeler had never seen the Domino Mall as full as it was today. Trying to walk around her favorites stores was almost impossible and the lines…it was amazing. Attempting to walk through the mall? She could barely walk two inches without her elbow hitting someone or almost tripping over a stray foot.

Luckily for Serenity, she had her friends along with her. With her was her Mai Valentine, one of her closet friends and…the girl her brother had a humongous crush on. How did she find out that little piece of info? One, her brother's diary (he always leaves it right out in the open) and two, it was so obvious that she wasn't even sure how Mai could miss it. The girl could see why Joey would like her. Mai had long, wavy, blonde hair and large, violet eyes. She was usually seen wearing short skirts, busty tops, and high boots. Serenity really admired Mai.

Her other friend was Anzu Mazaki. The two had become very close since Serenity became part of Joey's group of friends. Anzu had short brown hair and the prettiest blue eyes. She had a body like Mai's but sportier (in a way). Today she wore a light blue tang top and a white skirt, with black boots on and a golden necklace around her neck.

"Get out of the way!" yelled Mai to a group of girls just standing around in the middle of the path.

The girls gave Mai a look of disdain, who returned it with a look of pure hatred. The girls squealed and walked away, quickly. Anzu snorted and Serenity giggled. "You're so cool, Mai," the auburn-haired girl commented.

Anzu laughed and said, "No, she's not. She's just really bossy."

Earning a slap from the blonde, the three continued to walk throughout the mall. When they stopped to get ice cream, Mai said, "Oh look! It's the gang!"

Serenity turned to see Joey jogging over to where they stood in line. Looking around him she saw her other friends, Tristan and Duke. Farther behind was Yami who was walking nonchalantly next to his twin, Yuugi.

To describe her brother in a few words, Serenity would say: funny, caring, determined, and courageous and…a bit of an idiot. Knowing that she had inherited the brain gene, she acknowledged that her brother wasn't the brightest color in the crayon box. He was everything else, though. He had shaggy blonde hair and warm, chocolate brown eyes that always had a sparkle of adventure in them. "Hey sis!" he cried, smiling down at her when he reached them.

"Hey! Why are you guys here? I thought you said you had important stuff to do," Serenity said, giving her brother a questioning look.

The blonde boy nodded and said, "I was! I'm looking for a…present!"

Smirking, Mai asked, "For who?"

Joey smiled and said, "Someone very special."

Anzu put her finger on her chin and pretended to think. She knew about the crush Joey had on Mai. "Well, Mother's Day was last week, Valentine's Day was three months ago. I don't know who it could be! Are you getting them a Memorial Day present (**A/N: I don't think they have this holiday in Japan…but now they do!**)?"

Just as Joey was about to reply, Tristan slung an arm around his friend's shoulders and said, "That, my dear Anzu, is a secret."

The older boy smiled down at Serenity who smiled up at him. Tristan was Joey's oldest friend. Serenity remembered her brother talking about him all the time in the letters and telephone calls they had sent to each other. Tristan had brown hair that was like a slanted spike, the girl admitted that she certainly didn't like it but…what would he look like it wasn't like that? He had dark brown eyes and was taller than her brother. "Next!" the ice cream man called.

"That's us!" Mai said and rushed towards the man. "I would like to get one cookie dough, one swirl (chocolate/vanilla), and one…"Mai looked over at Serenity expectantly.

"Oh! Just strawberry!"

Duke walked over while they were waiting. He immediately walked over to where Serenity stood and smiled down at her. "Hey Serenity. How's it going?"

Duke was a new addition to the gang like she was. He had spiky black hair that was held up by a red and black headband (thingy). He had large, green eyes and had a dice hanging from his ear. She replied, "Just fine."

"Hey Yami and Yuugi," Anzu said.

Yuugi and Yami were twins. Yami was slightly taller than his younger brother, but not by much. They both had star shaped hair that was red around the edges and black everywhere else. They also had blonde colored bangs; Yami's were straighter while Yuugi's were messy. Yami had eyes that were a darker red while Yuugi's were violet-magenta. They usually were seen wearing almost the exact same thing, with slight alterations of course. Yuugi shyly waved while Yami nodded at everyone else.

"Girls! Come get your ice cream!" Mai called.

As Serenity walked over, she saw a store that looked very familiar. When she got her strawberry cone, she realized what store it was. "Anzu," she asked, "Isn't that the store Isis and Marik work at?"

The older girl nodded. "Yup! Let's go visit?"

"Do you think they allow food in there?"

------

The store was called, "The Egyptian Moon". Isis father had opened the store a couple of months before and it had a lot of customers, surprisingly. Well, Serenity thought it was surprising. She wasn't a very superstitious person in the least.

The shop carried items like amulets, stones, incense, and other mystical things like that. They had witchcraft kits and different candles. The store even carried voodoo dolls. Once, when Serenity, Yuugi, Yami, and Joey had dropped by to see Marik, Joey saw the voodoo kit. He had the weirdest grin on his face and he almost bought it. He was stopped by Yami who told him sternly, "You cannot create a voodoo doll that looks like Kaiba."

Yuugi and Serenity laughed as Joey made a whining noise and sadly put the box back on the shelf.

The girl really didn't understand the rivalry between her brother and Kaiba. Yes, Kaiba. THE Seto Kaiba. Voted hottest multi-millionaire in the world three years running. The few times she had seen the boy in person where extremely short and usually ended with her brother face red in anger, Tristan and Anzu holding him back from charging at the C.E.O. who was laughing at him.

From what she speculated, Seto Kaiba was a complete jerk to her brother. Joey had told her countless times not to ever talk to the guy, which she wouldn't be able to anyway since she never even saw him unless she was with the group.

Back to the store, Serenity was walking around with a look of curiosity in her chocolate brown eyes. Turning, she almost walked head first into Isis. "Sorry!" Serenity cried, "I wasn't paying attention."

The older girl smiled down at her and replied, "No worries. I kind of snuck up behind you anyway."

Isis had long black hair and dark colored skin. She had large, dark blue eyes and a kind, but stern smile on her face. She always wore long dresses and an amulet around her neck. Serenity always thought she was very regal looking. "Nah. My bad," Serenity insisted.

Isis only nodded and then said, "Were you looking for anything in particular?"

"Nope. I'm just looking."

"I think I have something that you would want."

"Really?"

Isis walked away leaving Serenity alone. Tristan walked over, holding a magic eight ball in his hand. "What's up Serenity?"

Startled, she said, "Oh Tristan! I didn't even notice you were there! Everyone seems to be sneaking up on me lately."

"Ha. Really?" Tristan commented. He quickly looked around, making sure there weren't any people around before slowly inch his arm around Serenity. The girl hadn't taken noticed of the arm slowly slinking around her since she was telling him about what just happened with Isis.

Just as he was about to touch her waist and pull her towards himself when he heard Isis call, "Serenity, are you still there?"

"Oh yeah!" She replied. "Tristan?"

Tristan, when he heard Isis, had immediately jumped into the rack of Egyptian silks and kimonos. Serenity looked around, confused. "Tristan?" she called out again.

"Looking for someone?" asked Isis.

"Well, Tristan was here a second ago, but whatever. What is it that you had to show me?"

Isis held open a velvet blue case. "I think you'll find this interesting."

The auburn-haired girl gave Isis a questioning look before reaching for the box. She opened it up and was surprised to see a bracelet in side. It was quite simple looking. It was weaved with thick string with real pink and red stones woven into the bracelet. "What is it?"

"It thought it was pretty obvious. A bracelet."

"I know that," Serenity said, laughing, "I mean, what's so special about it?"

Isis replied, "A simple charm bracelet. You make a wish and when the bracelet comes off, your wish comes true."

Serenity resisted the urge to snort. That couldn't really happen. She had made plenty of wishes before and not one had come true. "Why are you giving this to me?" asked the girl. Though she didn't believe in the wishing business, it was still a very pretty bracelet.

The black haired girl simply smiled and replied, "I have this feeling that you needed something."

Silent, Serenity quickly pulled out her wallet from her purse. She was about to leaf through the money when a tan colored hand stopped her. It, of course, was Isis's. The older girl shook her head, still smiling that kind, all-knowing smile. "It's yours for free."

Chocolate eyes widened. Was she serious? It was just a bracelet…Serenity looked down at the box in her hand. Actually, Isis's feelings usually (well, always) right. Maybe she did need this bracelet. "Okay. Thank you so much."

"Serenity! Let's go! We're going home!" her brother called.

Looking back at where Isis had been standing, she saw that her friend and disappeared further into the shop where she was sorting candles. A gentle, thankful smile spread across Serenity's face before running over to where the gang waited for her.

------

Later that night, Serenity was getting ready for bed. It was a school day the next day and she had a test in Geometry Honors second period. She wanted to be well rested. She plopped down onto her bed, wearing her favorite pink pajamas. "Good night Joey!" she called.

"Night, Serenity!" was the reply from down the hall.

Turning to her bedside table where her lamp was, she was about to turn it off when something caught her eye. It was the velvet box. Sighing, she sat back up and reached for it. Opening it, she stared down at the beautiful bracelet. Isis words pounded through her mind. Should she really make a wish?

"Well, if I do," Serenity said, talking aloud to herself, "it must be something that will never ever happen, no matter what. Something impossible. But what?"

Thinking for a little while longer, she felt a light bulb go off in her mind. Smirking she said, "I wish that I could find…my one true love."

She giggled to herself as she tied the bracelet around her wrist. It sure was pretty. Serenity turned off the bedside lamp and closed her eyes, falling a sleep in matter if minutes. The girl didn't know it, but as she slept away, dreaming, the magic of the bracelet was already working its magic.

* * *

**If any of you are Naruto fans, you should watch some AMV's on Quizilla. Flippin' sweet!**

**Well, that's all for chapter one! I haven't really had the time to edit like I said I did so if there are any huge mistakes that need to be changed. Just tell me and I'll change them! Please review.**

**-Kikari**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all that reviewed. I apologize for taking so long to update. I've been pretty busy and I'm also a really lazy person. I kind of have a writer's block as well and I'm choosing my classes for next year. Oh well . Onto the story! Wait before you continue, Mai and Isis and Marik are in high school because the story needs to work like that. Sorry!**

**

* * *

**

The Wish Bracelet

**Written by: lightinshadows**

_When Serenity finds a "magical" bracelet at the shop that Isis owns, she makes a simple, harmless wish that she thought wouldn't mean anything. How wrong can she be? With two idiots trying to win her heart and a certain C.E.O she is nowhas feelings for…could her wish possibly come true? _

Pairings: Seto x Serenity. Joey x Mai, Anzu x Yami, Mokuba x Rebecca (slight)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2 Encounter with the Ice Cube

Waking up to her alarm clock, Serenity yawned and opened her sleepy eyes. She slowly walked out of her room and into the shower. As the hot water pounded onto her, she looked down at her wrist, where she felt something clinging tightly. It was the bracelet that Isis had given her.

Smiling slightly, she ended her shower a few minutes later and went downstairs after blowing drying her hair and getting dressed. Serenity met Joey in the kitchen. He was currently attempting to heat up some pancakes from Sunday's breakfast. He continued to miss the buttons on the microwave and finally slumped onto the counter, snoring.

The girl snorted and set the timer for a minute before leaning down towards Joey's ear. She whispered, "Joey. Oh Joey. Wake up."

He snorted in return. Frowning, though not angry (it was the same almost every morning), she tried again, "Joey," she called, "Wake up _now_."

Getting the same answer again, Serenity became cross and said, "Joseph! Up this instant!"

Joey, who had been dreaming about a boxing match between a hotdog and a hamburger, jumped up and slammed his head against the shelves above. Cursing and whimpering in pain, he turned to see Serenity putting cream cheese on a bagel. Pouting, he croaked, "You know, there are easier ways to wake up a person!"

Serenity nodded. "I know that, Joey. You're not normal though."

Smacking her arm lightly as he walked by, the blonde slowly walked up the stairs to the bathroom. "Joey, you forgot breakfast."

Hearing his groan, Serenity smiled and took a bite out of her bagel.

------

The two left shortly after that and were walking to the school gates where they usually met everyone else. Serenity waved to them and Anzu said, "Hey guys!"

"Hi Anzu!" the Auburn haired girl greeted while Joey simply grunted.

"What's his problem?"

"Nailed his head on the shelves again."

Joey growled and said, "It hurt like hell."

"It takes a lot to wake you up, brother."

Yuugi smiled while Tristan and Duke chuckled. Serenity had been coming up with ways to wake up her older sibling ever since she moved in with him. "That's a pretty big lump on your head Joey," Duke said, snickering.

Joey's scowl deepened and he said, "You know how many brain cells I must have lost?"

As the group burst out laughing (well, everyone except Joey) a cold voice pierced the air, immediately silencing the cheerful laughing. "None at all Wheeler, you know, since you don't have a brain."

Serenity turned and she found herself looking at a chest. Looking up, she saw the face of the owner and immediately choked. From her position (next to Anzu, behind Duke), she could just see the boys face. He had dark brown hair, neatly combed of course, and pale skin. He wore the uniform like the rest of the boys, but it seemed different on him. She realized that the air seemed to get colder, even though it was a perfectly warm day, and the taller boy gave off a powerful aura. "Kaiba," Yami muttered, giving the boy a look of respect.

Kaiba, THE Seto Kaiba, simply nodded towards the taller twin. The two seemed to have a strange relationship, both respecting each other. Yami was probably the only member of the gang that Kaiba didn't have a nickname or a grudge against. Serenity was excluded form this since she was new and never met the man in person.

Though never meeting the boy, she had heard tales of the walking icicle. She had seen him on the news and in newspapers and such. Joey had told her countless stories. Kaiba seemed to particularly dislike her older brother. From what she had heard from Yuugi and Anzu, it seemed that Kaiba never considered Joey a true duelist.

Joey glared angrily at Kaiba. "No body asked you."

Kaiba simply shrugged. "Does it look like I care if you asked me or not?"

Anzu rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "Will you go be a complete jerk somewhere else Kaiba? We're going to be late."

The older boy simply sneered at the girl. "Mazaki…" He didn't continue his sentence as his cold blue eyes locked onto Serenity's dark brown. "Who's that?"

The girl's eyes widened. She was sure he hadn't seen her. For the first time, she realized how different his eyes looked in person than on television. They were the most amazing shade of…HUH? What was she saying? A pink color slipped onto her cheeks. Duke immediately spoke up. "Why do you care?"

Kaiba pretended to think. "I don't."

"Go be a jerk somewhere else," Anzu said.

Serenity frowned. Anzu was right. This boy was being a jerk. She could see where her brother's stories where coming from. The first bell rang loudly, interrupting the glare match between Kaiba and her brother. Kaiba smirked and said, "Well, you get off easy for now. MUTT."

That was the last straw. The blonde haired boys face grew an amazing shade of red and he screeched, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Kaiba simply said, "Mutt." He turned and walked up the steps to school, making the other students around him scatter, leaving him a path to walk.

The auburn haired girl watched as Joey lunged after Kaiba. Tristan and Duke quickly latched onto him and held him back, He continued to curse as the other's left for classes.

------

Serenity quickly opened her locker and pulled out her books for first period. She had a thoughtful look on her face.

So, she finally met the o-so-hot, o-so-single, C.E.O of the famous gaming company. Serenity had been wondering when she would meet the "Bastard" she shad heard so much about. But…he had acknowledged her presence.

A blush slowly crept onto her face. Her locker slammed shut and up popped Mai's face. Serenity shrieked and jumped back, missing Isis who was behind her by a few centimeters. Anzu laughed. "Mai! You scared me!

"I said hi to you three times! You didn't even glance at me!" Mai replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're face is bright pink! Do you have a fever or something?" Anzu asked, slightly worried. She reached her hand towards the auburn haired girl's forehead.

"Ugh! Anzu, I'm fine!"

Isis chuckled and the girls looked over at her. "Maybe it's not a fever, Anzu," said the black haired girl calmly, "Maybe she is thinking about someone.

Serenity knew that Isis and her insights would get her into trouble one of these days. "WHAT! WHO?" Mai and Anzu cried out, practically jumping on top of the girl.

"I WASN'T." Serenity insisted, but to no avail. She noticed that look in Anzu and Mai's eyes was the look that they gave Miho the time she mentioned Yuugi looked cute last Monday (no, not Yuugi x Miho, don't worry).

"Who has she talked to this morning?"

"No one really. What if it's someone in her first period class?"

"Is it that kid Jackson? Maybe Peter? No, Jacob!"

Isis rolled her eyes at the two girls who continued to list the names of all the boys in the girl's first period class. She looked over at Serenity who was frowning and had turned an even brighter shade of pink. "Maybe," Isis started.

Anzu and Mai immediately stopped talking. "Maybe," Isis continued, "It's because she's remembering the wish she made on her bracelet."

"Bracelet?" the girls chorused.

She nodded. "Of course. The LOVE bracelet."

An accusing finger was pointed at her. "When you gave this bracelet to me, you said it was a regular old wishing one. Not a love one!"

A shrug came in return. "What difference does it make? You made a LOVE wish anyway, if I'm correct."

Serenity shook. "Do you stalk me or something?"

Mai laughed and said, "Isis just knows everything. Let's see that bracelet please!"

Reluctantly, Serenity held out her wrist, where the bracelet clung tightly. The girls started complimenting it and she couldn't help but feel happy. It _was_ a nice bracelet. "MAN," Anzu said, putting her hands on her hips, "I wish I had one."

Fishing in her bag, Isis pulled out two more bracelets. One had amethyst stones and the other had sapphires. Mai and Anzu's eyes grew bigger. "Isis…" Anzu breathed.

The girl simply shrugged. "I knew you would want one."

"Told you she knew all," Mai whispered to Serenity.

Serenity would never doubt Isis again.

------

Behind the lockers a little farther away, Duke and Tristan stood, listening to the girls talking. Tristan smiled and said, "I wonder what she wished for?"

"It IS a LOVE bracelet, doofus."

"So."

"You can be dumber than Joey sometimes."

"Don't over exaggerate, Duke. I'm not that dumb!"

"Whatever."

Duke's mind was on Serenity, not on the fool next to him. What had she wished for? He knew it had something to do with love, but…had it been specific? He scowled. He was going to have to take a risk this time. But, he was the KING of risk taking…

Tristan was thinking along the same lines as Duke. He HAD to get her! Serenity was his! Okay, not right now…but they were soul mates, at least in his mind.

Idiots.

* * *

**I don't really consider Duke an idiot. And I'm not just saying that because the Duke fan club is behind me with pitchforks. I DO think Tristan is one though and no one can sway me from that. I mean, he is loyal and all…I don't HATE him. I think its sweet how he likes Serenity too…but she belongs with Seto.**

**Enough of my rants! Please review!**

**-Kikari**


End file.
